Valentine's For My Prince
by darkgirl3
Summary: Justin always blacked out February 14th not wanting to even consider the day. However, Brian breaks with the usual and gives his husband a special day.


**I Own Nothing**

**AN: I wanted to do something for Britin for V-day and came up with this.**

**Summary: Justin always blacked out February 14th not wanting to even consider the day. However, Brian breaks with the usual and gives his husband a special day. **

**Title: Valentine's For My Prince**

Brian kept looking at the calendar on his desk with the date on it. Cynthia and Ted had both circled the 14th. However, Justin had taken a marker and crossed the day out so that you couldn't even see the 14th. It looked like there were only twenty-seven days in February. He thought Valentine's day was lame and knew that Justin was trying to do the same thing or at least make him think it's what he thought. He had known Justin for seven years though, he knew what he thought about things.

He knew Justin liked the flowers even if it drove his allergies nuts. He'd lie and say he didn't want them, but he'd given his husband an entire flower garden that could grow in the summer just for that reason. He knew that Justin liked being taken out on a date once in a while. He'd again lie saying a club or bar was fine, but twice a month he'd take Justin to their spot in West Virginia. It had been an accident that it was found when they'd been driving around trying to find something to do. It wasn't even on a map it was that small, but the food was excellent.

There was also the movies which he sometimes took Justin too. They'd sit in the far back watching it, but taking turns kissing too. For part of Justin's Christmas present he'd taken him ice skating, skiing, and snow boarding at Snow Shoe, West Virginia. Justin had a blast there and he still could remember the laugh Justin let out when he'd taken them down in the snow. He loved hearing that laugh and seeing Justin's smile when they did all of those things together. He'd finally given in on the marriage, which he had to admit hadn't changed much.

It was why now that he was looking at the giant hole that was Valentine's day, which was today he wanted to do something. He knew where a green house was that grew the golden gardenias all year. Emmett had found the man that had once lived in China that grew them here in West Virginia for their wedding a year ago. He picked up the phone calling the man since he had his number thanks to Emmett. He made the arrangements so he could pick two up in a little. He shut down his computer deciding that he was going to surprise Justin. He didn't have anything on his schedule for the rest of the day. He walked out of the office after telling Cynthia to tell the rest of the staff they could leave at one for the day.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Brian stopped off at one of the stores that Justin loved going into for his art supplies. Justin had loved that they were a small store and he was sure that at times Justin gave them more business than others. It was like the place they loved going to eat, which after having Hannah, the owner, bag up the items he'd gotten he called their favorite eating place.

Devon had been more than happy to fill the request since they were two of his favorite customers. He had gotten their favorite meal to go so they could have it at home. Even if it wasn't date night they'd go in to get food to go at times. Justin liked their coffee and got it there before he'd go to a Starbucks. He never told Debbie, but he loved it more than the coffee she made.

The last stop he made before going to get the gardenias was at the small candy store. He had always gotten it at one of the higher priced stores when it was a gift for Debbie or Lindsay. Justin preferred it here however and he knew the box that Justin always got. There was also the little assorted bags that Justin would get. He got a box for Daphne as well even though he wouldn't see her until the next day. Once that was done he got the flowers going home to Justin knowing that he wouldn't be expecting him.

Brian checked to see if Justin was in the living room first, but he didn't see him. He walked through Britin as Justin had dreamed it, which he had to admit was a good fit. Their first names combined even if it was just a little bit cheesy. He didn't mind because he had Justin and that was the thing that mattered most. He got to the nursery that Justin had been working on all week finding his husband dancing to some music.

Yeah that was another thing that he realized wouldn't be awful. Everyday for the last year he'd thought about a little boy or girl that would look like Justin. He'd about laughed, no he had laughed when Lindsay had suggested she carry the baby. Justin was the one that told her there was no way in hell his child was going to live in Canada with her. They both hated the fact they had moved there. Gus had stayed with them the whole summer this past year though. He'd also been there for Christmas too which they had made sure he had a blast.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Brian smiled leaning against the door watching Justin's hips moving to the beat of the music. It was one of the songs that Justin always had on from the CD Daphne made the year before. However, when the song switched to the next it was the song from prom. He walked over surprising Justin by wrapping his arms around him from behind. After the initial yelp Justin turned in his arms so they could actually dance to the song.

It was funny how memories were wired in ones brain. Justin had finally remembered all of prom back in October after he'd fell off one of the horses. It had scared the crap out of him, but Justin had remembered that night. The doctor had been surprised since he'd been sure Justin never would remember. They kept dancing until the song was over, but he didn't pull back from Justin. He enjoyed holding him close and it felt like he fit perfect.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but it's eleven in the morning, what are you doing home?" Justin asked searching Brian's eyes for an answer.

"I gave the employees the rest of today off after one. I was feeling generous for all their hard work. I also wanted to come home to my stud of a husband and have lunch with him. Is that a crime if so you can lock me up?" Brian asked before kissing Justin.

Justin moaned kissing Brian back wrapping his arms around his neck. He never got tired of kissing Brian, but he knew he was up to something. Brian didn't just come home at eleven in the morning giving Kinnetic the day off for anything. Once they pulled back for air and he let out a happy sigh. He loved the life they had together and knew that in a few more months it was going to get even better.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

"So, what's the real reason you're here?" Justin asked feeling Brian's arms tighten around him.

"If I tell you then you'll be the grumpy one so instead I'll show you. Then you can tell me if you want to or if you want to go back to painting." Brian said knowing he had Justin curious.

"Okay, but if you bought anything for the baby room without me I might have to tie you up and punish you." Justin teased before following Brian through the house.

"I'll be right back, but do not peek." Brian said before he went to get what he had gotten Justin.

He knew that Justin wouldn't peek because at times he did love a surprise. He had to make three trips, but once he got everything in he stood to the side of Justin before telling him to open his eyes. He had put the box of chocolates he'd gotten Daphne up though so Justin wouldn't get into them. He heard the slight gasp Justin let out before he turned looking at him. His husband then looked back at what he'd brought him. The flowers he loved, the chocolates, the art supplies, and he'd sat the food containers on the coffee table. He saw the look on Justin's face, but wasn't sure if he was happy or was going to get him.

Justin opened his mouth to say something then closed it. The year before they had watched every anti-Valentine's day movie they knew and ate unromantic food. He'd also been recovering from bronchitis so it had been mostly soup for a week. When he got anything that resembled symptoms of cold or if he sneezed more than four times Brian threatened to take him to the doctor because of it. He had wanted to skip the holiday altogether this year. He loved Brian more than anything in the world and their lives were going great. He just knew that Brian hated the holiday and hadn't wanted him to be miserable if they did anything.

"I know you marked today off my calendar, but I wanted to give my prince a Valentine's he wasn't going to forget." Brian said when Justin still hadn't said anything. The expression on his face had changed though.

"I can't believe you did all this. I love you so much right now for this." Justin said before he walked over to see what all was there after he'd kissed and hugged Brian.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Justin went through the three bags of art supplies finding everything that he'd been fixing to order from Hannah. There was even a set of new charcoals and oil paints. He'd thought about buying some of the charcoals to do something for the baby's room. He spotted the golden gardenias that was sitting beside the art supplies next. He sat there looking at the flowers remembering their wedding. He had been so happy when Emmett had found the guy that grew them in West Virginia. It was almost too much because it meant so much to him that Brian had done this.

He saw the boxes of chocolates and bags of candy that he enjoyed. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with Brian. He hadn't gotten Brian anything though since he hadn't thought they were going to celebrate. He was going to have to think of something to do. Brian sat beside him after he'd gone and gotten them something to drink to go with their food. Justin smiled even more seeing where the food had come from. Devon's husband had taught him how to make the very thing they were eating. He had loved it so much wanting to make it for Brian any time they wanted it.

"I don't have anything for you." Justin said between one of the bites of food.

"Justin, you give me something every day. I wanted to do something special for you not just about Valentine's day. I thought about the baby and how lucky I am to have a husband like you. There's no way that anyone else could have gotten me to come around to something I love that I don't know how I lived without it." Brian said. "I still feel like I'm living in some fantasy which I hope I never wake up from." He admitted.

Justin sat his container of food down between them before moving so he was straddling Brian. "This isn't a dream or a fantasy that you're going to wake up from. It gets better everyday just being with you." He replied before claiming Brian's mouth.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

After they finished their food Justin broke into the chocolates finding his favorite ones. He placed one end in his mouth and Brian took the other biting down causing the caramel to drip between them landing on Brian. Justin smiled licking the caramel away once he'd chewed up his half. It gave him an idea for which he got Brian to strip down as he did the same. He lined up the chocolates that had the gooey middles, according to the box, on Brian's torso. They went down to his cock and he started taking a piece into his mouth kissing the spot they were on as he went.

It took time seeing as how he needed to chew each piece. He spend that time moving his hand over Brian's body. He wasn't full on touching though, he was letting the tips of his fingers move along his body. Justin grinned watching Brian squirm swallowing the first piece of chocolate before he bent down. He ran his tongue around Brian's left and then right nipple. He had a piece of chocolate on each of them as well. He bit down on the nipple just right pulling at it getting a moan from Brian. He let go taking the piece of chocolate with him when he did.

The right nipple piece of candy he'd let the cherry fall back. He ate the hardened outside of the chocolate first. Then he swirled his tongue around getting the sticky cherry candy up next. Justin didn't do the same with each piece of chocolate though. Some he used his fingers breaking open letting the gooey middle pour or drip out onto Brian's body. Brian moaned watching Justin work his way over his body. His cock leaking out over one of the pieces of candy Justin had placed.

Justin finished off the last piece of candy smiling since it was the one that had pre-cum all over it. He chewed it up slowly before bending down kissing Brian letting him taste the chocolate and cum mixed together. Brian sucked at Justin's tongue when it slid into his mouth. He flipped them over deepening the kiss enjoying the taste of Justin mixed with the chocolate and his own cum.

Brian reached under the couch pulling out the bottle of lube that they'd kicked under there the other day. He knew when their child got older they'd have to put them else where. He opened Justin up one finger to three before he coated his cock. He wanted his own dessert, but he had to make it first. It didn't take much to slip into Justin, he wondered how he could still fit just right inside Justin every time. It was another one of those things he loved about his man.

Justin moaned feeling Brian sliding into him as slow as possible. He enjoyed this as much as when they fucked like bunnies. It wasn't going to last long even with Brian trying to draw it out some. He moved in and out of Justin at a snails pace making sure he struck against his prostate every time he went in. They started kissing letting their tongues dance together. The building orgasm finally took them over getting Brian to move faster. He held onto Justin's hips thrusting into him in quick sharp thrusts unloading in ropes. Justin met him with every thrust as his cock emptied between them.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Brian took one of the pieces of candy running it over Justin's cum covered stomach before popping it into his mouth. He chewed it up slowly enjoying the taste of the chocolate mixing with what he loved about Justin. He pulled free of Justin taking another piece of chocolate swiping the cum that leaked from Justin's hole. He then swiped some of the cum that was on Justin. He made sure it was covered in the mixture of their cum before popping it into his mouth.

Justin moaned watching what Brian was doing, but he didn't have to wait too long before he was being fed one of the special blended chocolates. He savored it licking his lips of the gooey middle and cum that slipped out when he bit down on it. Brian cleaned his body of their cum using the rest of the chocolate to do so. He ate most of it, but shared a few pieces with Justin.

He took hold of Justin's cock when he was down to the last piece. He sucked at the head of it getting the cum that was there. He bent down sucking the last bit that remained in his ass back out as well before kissing Justin after he broke the chocolate up. He fed his husband the chocolate and their cum through the kiss before chewing his half.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to eat candy plan anymore." Justin laughed once they finished kissing again.

"True, it does taste better mixed with you and me." Brian said smiling. "Tonight we can do what you want to do with the Redi Whip if you want. Right now we probably should go clean up. We have chocolate melted on different body parts." He added finding some on the corner of Justin's mouth that he cleaned away.

Justin's smile went into one of his that he was nicknamed for flipping them over so Brian was below him. "I love you Brian Taylor-Kinney. You are the best husband and knight I could ask for." He replied before standing up taking hold of Brian's hand pulling him to his feet. "I bought two cans this time, we can both play."

Brian laughed not sure if he was going to be able to wait even if he had already eaten half a box of cum covered candy. "Lead the way, my sweet prince. The rest of the day I'm all yours to do as you like with. I love you too by the way."

"As am I, plus I know you love me. You didn't complain once eating the candy so I know you love me. I'll go for a run with you later after a few more rounds of fuck the Valentine's Prince. That would be me of course." Justin smiled before he let out a sound he'd never admit too when Brian picked him up fireman style. He moaned when Brian's hand slapped his ass though.

This Valentine's day was going to be one he didn't forget for a long while. They were both happy even if Justin had wanted to skip the day altogether at first. It was defiantly better than the years in the past when they skipped it or he was sick. He remembered one where they weren't together, which sucked and he refused to think about it. This was the perfect Valentine's though and Justin did get to cover Brian in Redi Whip that night eating it off of him. Brian did the same before Justin fucked Brian until they were both cumming shouting the others name.

**~THE END~**

**Hope Everyone has a good day or if like some decided to do the opposite of what these two did and skip it happy Friday in advanced others happy Valentine's day early.**


End file.
